chat between natsume and kaori
by WinterMidnightMoon
Summary: the title says it all. full summary inside. ONESHOT. there is no particular pairings here. this is just for fun. but i support natsumikan and rukaru! please review!


**Actual chat between kaori sasaki and hyuuga natsume. Actually kaori is just a made up character by my friend. She is supposedly natsume's cousin. This chat ****really happened**** in yahoomessenger. The natsume here is actually made by a person. I don't know who though. But, it's fun playing along with others, ne? oh BTW, just don't mind the dates. Please review! And, I'll try to answer your questions and post it here.**

Kaori Sasaki: hey nat-chan did you get me e-mail?

natsume hyuuga : what email

Kaori Sasaki: shit it didn't pull through

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 6:56:39 PM): anywayZ

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 6:57:00 PM): i'll just send it to ya now, wait a min k?

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 6:57:09 PM): fine

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 6:58:02 PM): ...nah i'll just tell ya anywayz reo is planning to attack the academy

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 6:58:12 PM): and

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 6:58:14 PM): during a festival or something like that

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 6:58:24 PM): where many people are

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 6:58:33 PM): so he can get mi-chan

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 6:59:09 PM): bcoz he will threaten mi-chan that if she won't come with him, he'll kill the people there

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 6:59:20 PM): bastard

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 6:59:31 PM): i know

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 6:59:50 PM): so tell this to persona and/or naru

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 6:59:56 PM): fine

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:00:02 PM): arigatou

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:00:03 PM):

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:01:37 PM): soooo how is aoi-chan?

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:02:03 PM): she didn't communicate to me now

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:02:11 PM): huh?

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:02:21 PM): what happened?

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:02:58 PM): persona told me that aoi had worked on him and he gave her mission

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:03:10 PM): and the mission is to erase my memories

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:03:23 PM): about? memories about?

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:03:53 PM): about her, polka and my dad

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:04:18 PM): and she actually agreed?!

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:04:56 PM): she agreed without communicating me or asking permission

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:05:27 PM): no i mean she actually agreed to that mission to erase your memories?!

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:05:39 PM): yes

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:05:59 PM): no, there's a consequence, i know it

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:06:15 PM): did she tell you what'll happen if she disobeyed?

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:06:28 PM): yes

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:06:42 PM): then what? what'll happen

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:07:04 PM): it's just nothing important

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:07:09 PM): yes it is

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:08:01 PM): nat-chan, tell me the consequence

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:08:21 PM): persona will hurt me

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:08:26 PM): as he always did

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:08:27 PM): tch

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:08:33 PM): damn

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:08:45 PM): i know there's another catch

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:09:01 PM): persona is not that dumb at blackmailing

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:09:14 PM): what do u mean

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:10:07 PM): persona gave another consequence if aoi-chan will disobey i know it naru told me aoi isn't even talking to him

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:10:29 PM): bastard guy

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:11:07 PM): now, the only question is...what was the other thing?

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:11:21 PM): she didn't told me

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:11:24 PM): ...nat-chan try leaving an offline message to aoi

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:11:32 PM): fine

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:11:51 PM): k...i'll deal with that damn blackmailing two-faced bastard

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:13:34 PM): anywayz avoiding that thing, hows school?

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:17:30 PM): oi

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:18:34 PM): NAT-CHAN!

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:21:27 PM): what (annoyed)

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:21:44 PM): answer the damn questionmore annoyed

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:22:33 PM): (more pissed off) same as usual, there's annoying idiots and annoying teachers

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:22:48 PM): tsk have you confessed to mikan?

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:23:19 PM): well it's none of ur concern

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:23:28 PM): and why i should do that

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:23:31 PM): hn smirk

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:23:45 PM): whatever

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:24:02 PM): do you really want to know because i have so many reasons

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:24:18 PM): bring it on woman

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:24:33 PM): 1-you love her

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:24:41 PM): 2-she loves you

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:24:46 PM): don't interupt

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:24:54 PM): whatever

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:24:57 PM): 3- she changed you

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:25:08 PM): 4- your meant to be

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:25:25 PM): 5- because everyone will be relieved

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:25:41 PM): 6- aoi and yo-chan will be happy

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:25:59 PM): 7- mikan-chan can protect you from persona

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:26:10 PM): 8- you can protect her from persona

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:26:18 PM): 9- you'll get a happy ending

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:26:30 PM): 10- you'll be happy for a change

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:26:56 PM): 11- bcause if you and mi-chan will be together, hota-chan and ruka-chan will soon get together

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:27:11 PM): well ur wrong

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:27:20 PM): 12- ruka, your best friend, will be happy

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:27:29 PM): how can he be

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:27:39 PM): when he likes that idiot

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:27:45 PM): idiot

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:27:51 PM): he's over mi-chan

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:28:04 PM): he likes HOTARU chan!!

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:28:16 PM): wrong

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:28:17 PM): tell me are you blind or are you just dense

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:28:40 PM): well i have also some reasons why i dn't do that

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:28:48 PM): 1. i dn't like that polka

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:29:04 PM): 2. my reputation will be destroyed

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:29:14 PM): 3. my best friend likes her

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:29:26 PM): 4. i can't protect her against the darkness

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:29:33 PM): 5. she is annoying

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:29:43 PM): 6. who the hell i've change

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:29:54 PM): 7. i dn't believe in happy ending

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:30:01 PM): 8. i have my plans

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:30:08 PM): 9. she will be a burden

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:30:30 PM): may i interrupt?

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:30:34 PM): fine

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:30:43 PM): thank you

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:30:50 PM): 1 your stubborn

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:31:00 PM): 2 so what

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:31:04 PM): 3 he doesn't

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:31:19 PM): 4 who said she needs protection?

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:31:27 PM): 5 yes in a cute way

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:31:36 PM): 6 yah you did

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:31:43 PM): 7 then dn't

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:31:57 PM): 8 plans? on what? marrying permy?!

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:32:03 PM): hell no

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:32:10 PM): 9 you love her so what

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:32:24 PM): im done! please continue

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:32:47 PM): well i have some other plans to do

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:34:12 PM): tsk

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:34:18 PM): hn

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:35:20 PM): anywayz your dense, im hungry, ruka likes hotaru, mi-chan likes you back and your as stubborn as uncle

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:35:33 PM): shut up

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:35:42 PM): i dn't like that polka

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:35:45 PM): and that's final

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:36:07 PM): YES YOU DO! listen to your older cousin im wiser

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:36:23 PM): then u must be crazy

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:36:36 PM): ja

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:36:42 PM): i ain't

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:57:00 PM): nNAT-CHAN

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:57:03 PM): BYE

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:57:11 PM): ja

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:57:16 PM): THE DAMN COMPUTER IS BROKEN

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:57:20 PM): BYE

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:57:29 PM): AND CONFESS TO MIKAN!

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:57:43 PM): RUKA

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:57:45 PM): DOES

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:57:46 PM): NOT

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:57:48 PM): LIKE

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:57:49 PM): HER

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:57:51 PM): ANYMORE

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:57:53 PM): BAKA

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:58:02 PM): your one dense hyuuga

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:58:04 PM):

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:59:38 PM): hey idiot

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 7:59:41 PM): hai

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 7:59:50 PM): ur crazy woman

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:00:05 PM): i ain't im only telling the thruth

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:00:08 PM): truth

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:00:18 PM): tch

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:01:50 PM): come on! just tell her for pete's sake

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:02:06 PM): well sorry my dear crazy cousin

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:02:11 PM): i won't do that

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:02:23 PM): I AIN"T CRAZY you little midget!

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:02:44 PM): well at least im not an old hag who had a mental illness

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:03:06 PM): 1 i am not an old hag you freakin' midget

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:03:24 PM): and 2 my mind is functioning perfectly

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:03:24 PM): the dn't call me midget

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:03:34 PM): don't call me an old ha

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:03:36 PM): hag

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:03:39 PM): well for u but for me it doesn't

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:03:54 PM): baka

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:04:02 PM): idiot

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:04:07 PM): ebi

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:04:15 PM): imp

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:04:24 PM): hido hidoi

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:04:32 PM): old hag

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:04:37 PM): midget

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:04:50 PM): ugly crazy old hag

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:05:08 PM): stubborn, dense little midget

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:05:28 PM): idiot freaking annoying crazy old woman

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:05:56 PM): baka dense paranoid pyro perv

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:06:17 PM): well at least im not as ugly as u r

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:06:24 PM): bakaero

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:06:38 PM): baka i ain't ugly and your dense!

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:06:49 PM): whatever

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:07:09 PM): just suck up your ego and pride and TELL HER!!

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:07:21 PM): hn

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:07:36 PM): or else I'll tell her

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:07:51 PM): well go on

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:07:53 PM): and i'll make it extra sappy

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:08:06 PM): i bet she will just treat u that u r crazy

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:08:17 PM): your crazy

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:08:39 PM): your stubborn

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:08:46 PM): and your just damn scared

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:09:03 PM): tell whatever u wnt

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:09:08 PM): like i care

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:09:14 PM): oh yes you do

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:11:06 PM): now just repeat these lines i found in uncle's your dad book

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:11:48 PM): "i love you " see?? its not hard! its 4 freakin' words! even yo-chan can say it!

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:12:04 PM): well

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:12:06 PM): fine

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:12:11 PM): I LOVE

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:12:13 PM): MYSELF

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:12:14 PM): tell mikan

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:12:19 PM): AND MY PRIDE

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:12:23 PM): GAH!!

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:12:37 PM): if i were there i would have strangled you to death

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:12:47 PM): if aoi was there she would have wacked you

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:13:08 PM): if uncle was there he probably hit you with a pan

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:13:23 PM): and how became dad so violent

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:13:23 PM): if mikan were there...she would have kicked you

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:13:35 PM): nah he is never violent

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:13:41 PM): in some cases...

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:14:08 PM): well i pity u because u can't force me to do things that i dn't wnt to do

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:14:29 PM): well i pity you cause you can't even confess to mikan

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:14:47 PM): it's my problem not urs

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:15:02 PM): and why r u so concern about us

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:15:12 PM): well, the whole school is betting that you'll confess this year

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:15:27 PM): some bet that you'll do it nxt year

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:15:39 PM): the prize is 1 million yen

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:15:40 PM):

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:15:45 PM):

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:15:58 PM): well if someone bet that i would never confess then they r the winner

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:16:17 PM): nope no one bet on that...except persona

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:16:37 PM): well that bastard would be the winner

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:16:59 PM): no! he doesn't deserve that money!

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:17:12 PM): he'll spend it on something stupid!

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:17:49 PM): and how sure u r that i would confess to that polka

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:18:34 PM): speechless old crazy woman

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:18:50 PM): baka

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:19:44 PM): i ain't speechless cause incase you forgot i have the foresight alice and i saw the two of you under the sakura tree... G

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:19:45 PM): well ja idiot

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:19:56 PM):

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:20:35 PM): now who's speechless?

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:20:37 PM): baka

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:20:40 PM): ebi

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:20:45 PM): midget

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:20:47 PM): cousin

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:20:48 PM): of

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:20:50 PM): mine?

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:20:55 PM): whatever

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:21:19 PM): hha!! you can't say anything in defense for yourself!! hha

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:21:37 PM): well u saw us in the sakura tree

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:21:40 PM): kissing

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:21:41 PM):

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:21:50 PM): but that's not confessing u know

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:22:03 PM): it's just i just want to tease her

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:22:17 PM): duh why wld you kiss her if you didn't confess??

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:22:25 PM): DUH!!

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:22:56 PM): baka its a foresight alice and i happen to know the date!

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:24:59 PM): its...nov.27, 2008

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:25:05 PM): your birthday

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:25:15 PM): like i care

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:25:31 PM): she just give me some poisonous soup

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:25:36 PM): that's all

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:26:12 PM): baka its the future how'd you know if she WILL give you a poisonous soup?

natsume hyuuga (6/23/2008 8:26:37 PM): well i have my own source

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:26:44 PM): yeah

Kaori Sasaki (6/23/2008 8:26:45 PM): sure

Kaori Sasaki (6/24/2008 7:57:49 PM): nat-chan!

natsume hyuuga (6/24/2008 8:07:41 PM): HEY IDIOT

natsume hyuuga (6/24/2008 8:07:47 PM): dn't bother me

Kaori Sasaki (6/24/2008 8:07:47 PM): HAI

Kaori Sasaki (6/24/2008 8:07:55 PM): NANDE??

natsume hyuuga (6/24/2008 8:07:57 PM): chat u next time

natsume hyuuga (6/24/2008 8:07:58 PM): ja

Kaori Sasaki (6/24/2008 8:10:59 PM): HMPH DID YA CONFESS YET?

Kaori Sasaki (6/24/2008 8:11:43 PM): HMPH LITTLE IMPOLITE MIDGET...

**Please review!**


End file.
